


Our Lil Asskicker

by TheWalkingDino



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Daryl Holding Judith, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Little Asskicker, M/M, Rickyl, prison era, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDino/pseuds/TheWalkingDino
Summary: Rick is spending time with Judith when he runs into Daryl. Daryl and Rick go to Rick's cell. Daryl is an awkward idiot and he feeds Judith. One shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters

Prison life was good, it was better than good actually. They had everything they needed now. They were safe, they had a farm, they had running water, they had each other. The prison population had grown quite a bit since the group of survivors first found the place. They'd taken in people from Woodbury, people off the streets, people they rescued. It was a community. It was a sanctuary.

Rick had taken to farming, and when he wasn't farming he was probably toting Judith in his arms, today was no different. After he'd finished tending to the crops for the day, he had went to Beth's cell and taken Judith back from her. Beth was always eager to take care of Judith when Rick couldn't. He left her cell, bouncing his baby girl in his arms, making cooing sounds at her. He paced the corridors, talking to her, even though she couldn't understand. "My sweet girl." He smiled. "I love you Judy." The baby laughed, a little spit bubble coming from her mouth. It popped and she giggled again.

"She's happy today." Daryl's rough voice didn't shock Rick, he knew he'd wandered in the direction of Daryl's cell, but he didn't know he'd stopped right in front of the redneck's cell.

"Yeah." Rick smiled, turning to face Daryl. "She's usually happy though. I've got a good baby." His eyes were all squinty, they always squinted like that when he smiled.

Daryl sat his bow down on his bed and stood up, walking to the sheriff and his baby. "Can I?" He held out his arms.

"Of course." Rick shifted Judith out of his arms and into Daryl's. Daryl's eyes lit up and he smiled at the baby in his hands. "She likes you." Rick chuckled as Judith grabbed a fistful of Daryl's hair and tugged on it lightly. "That or she really wants you to cut your hair."

"Ain't even that long." He paused. "Yet." He bounced the child in his arms. "Think she likes my hair." He threw a playful punch at Rick.

"Was getting ready to go feed her if you wanna come." Rick said. "Seeing as she seems very happy holding onto your nasty hair like that."

"Oh shut up." Daryl grunted. "I'll come with ya." The two men walked up the corridor to Rick's cell. Rick pushed the sheet back and stepped inside, Daryl following behind him.

Rick bent over and started shuffling through a large bag in the floor, muttering something about, "That damn bottle." Daryl's eyes lingered over Rick's ass for a moment, he bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, and then he quickly averted his gaze. "Got it." The ex-leader declared triumphantly. "Don't know why I put it in there in the first place." He straightened up and spun around, shoving the bottle at Daryl.

"Ya want me ta feed 'er?" Daryl cocked up an eyebrow. "Sure she won't fuss fer her daddy to feed 'er?"

"Daryl. The girl loves you, don't think she's gonna fuss." He slipped the bottle of formula into Daryl's free hand.

He rolled his eyes and lifted the bottle up, bringing the nipple to Judith's mouth. She fell silent as she sucked on the formula, closing her eyes. Daryl scrunched his nose at the child, then looked to Rick. "Stuff looks nasty, dunno how she drinks it."

"'She's a baby, babies aren't looking for soda."

"Yea..." Daryl laughed. "Them shits 'll put ther own feet in ther mouths."

"Like how you chew on your damn thumb when you're upset." Rick shoved at Daryl playfully.

"What ya mean?" Daryl grinned.

"You're always gnawing on your thumb when your hands aren't full." Rick laughed. "Don't deny it, every time I look at you, you're doing it."

"Nerves." He shrugged. "Don' act like ya ain't got bad habits Grimes." He smirked. "Ya ain't as perfect as ya look."

"I know I know." Rick sassed. Ain't as perfect as ya look. How does he look perfect? What did Daryl mean?

"And really, even past those habits ya still ain't perfect. Got them bowlegs." Daryl gently kicked at one of Rick's legs. "Not that yer bowlegs ain't perfect 'cus they are but-" Daryl bit his tongue, frustrated. "They ain't." He looked to Judith, now sleeping peacefully in his arm. "Well I mean-" He groaned. "Ya know what I mean Grimes."

Rick's face was red. "Not sure I do." He choked through his laughter. "Please tell me more about my bowlegs."

Daryl swallowed, his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Ther nice," He shrugged. "Make yer hips sway when ya walk."

Rick's heart sped up at the thought of Daryl even paying attention to his hips or his legs. Why would he do that? "Really?" He let out a breathy chuckle.

"Not that I've noticed. 'Cus I ain't." His cheeks were crimson. "Killed a deer yesterday." He blurted out, hoping to change the topic.

"Thank you." Rick had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Daryl didn't know if he'd been thanked for the deer or for saying Rick's legs were nice. What an idiot. "You're good with Judy." Rick smiled, the blush fading from his cheeks. "I know ya took care of her a lot when I wasn't right."

"Ain't a problem." Daryl smiled. "Love takin' care of our Lil Asskicker." His cheeks were pink again. Dammit. Why'd he say "our?"

"Ours?" Rick chuckled and stepped closer to Daryl. Judith was the only thing keeping Rick from stepping closer, her sleeping form tucked into the redneck's arm between the two men.

"Sorry." Daryl mumbled. "Didn't mean ta-"

"Don't." Rick chuckled. "Was cute."

"What?" Daryl choked. "Cute?"

"Yeah." Rick placed one gentle hand on Daryl's arm. "Cute that you called her ours." He smiled. "She is ours." He looked down to the sleeping baby, then back to Daryl. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto the older man's cheek. "Our Lil Asskicker." He beamed.


End file.
